


L'appel du vide

by FishFlesh



Series: Cult Collection [1]
Category: Transformers - All Media Types
Genre: Cults, Cults will happen, Jazz being vaguely spooky, Other, Prowl not being cautious, what will happen?
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-09-12
Updated: 2019-09-12
Packaged: 2020-10-17 09:20:46
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 378
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20618660
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/FishFlesh/pseuds/FishFlesh
Summary: An odd sensation overtook the enforcer as he considered the words Jazz had spoken to him before, the sense of hidden knowledge on the cusp of discovery.





	L'appel du vide

They stared at each other across the dimly lit space. Prowl hesitated to call it a room, but it wasn’t exactly a cavern either. The looming shapes of primordial cabling and circuitry caught the faint illumination seeping in from from the hidden biolights of Cybertron itself. This place, so deep under the outer plates, was sacred. No one should be here.

And on the other end of the wide open space the mech with the visor, Jazz, sat with an all too knowing smile where he half melted into the shadows. A clawed hand was raised, inviting, while the cheery heathen watched his visitor.

An odd sensation overtook the enforcer as he considered the words Jazz had spoken to him before, the sense of hidden knowledge on the cusp of discovery. It was the same feeling that crept from his fuel pump and back through his sensor wings—the same feeling he had when he was connecting the pieces of a case just before the truth came to light.

“Well?” Jazz crooned, blue visor glowing brighter than any other light around them. Prowl felt no fear despite the otherwise ominous appearance. That little mech had to be a devil. “Dare to take a chance?”

The logical part of his processor, the one that kept him alive and helped him solve crime after crime, screamed from the darkness of his thoughts. This would lead to ruin! That was a cultist sitting over there, tempting him. Accepting his invitation would—should anyone find out—end his career at the very least.

Refusal was the wiser choice. 

“Prowler~ Ain’t nothing to fear.”

Slowly he took a step forward, the sense of approaching a precipice creeping through his circuits as he walked with careful steps across the dark expanse of the ancient space. Prowl continued on, slow and measured as he approached what he knew would be the key to either enlightenment or damnation.

He was at the edge of an abyss, the yawning darkness a mystery that he couldn’t understand. Would be fall into that darkness and perish? Or would he find something precious and secret? Prowl extended his hand, white fingers trembling minutely as he reached for the inviting claws.

Jazz was waiting for him, welcoming him with a smile.


End file.
